Demention-Jurassic Experience
by Melanie1
Summary: Hello, ppl. I really like SWAT Kats PLUS I realy like dinosaurs. so..I crossed them. Hope you like..


How can I start this........OH!  
- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- -   
In this scene, The Guy's (swat kats) were out on a *joy* flight when out of nowhere, they were plummeted into another dimension. (Like the one the evil swat kats are from, but not that one..) Their jet is plummeting out of control.....  
"Bail T-bone!" Razor yelled on his intercom.  
"NO!" snapped T-bone as he tried to pull her up.  
"T-bone!"  
"You go!" he snapped as he punched to eject button,  
"T-bone, NO!" Razor was ejected from the Turbo-kat,  
"Sorry bud, but I'm not given' up!" he desperately tried to pull the jet up but it was no use. He went to eject but the seat was jammed.  
"What the!" he started to panic, "C'mon, C'MON!" he yelled, punching the button. He looked up to find forest coming towards him. "Crud, NO!" he yelled as the jet slammed into the trees.......  
Meanwhile.....   
Razor had touched down rather hard. He'd crawled away from the wreck that was once his seat in the Turbo-kat and was sitting against a tree stump.  
"T-bone, why?" he said to himself, over and over. A noise broke his trail of thought and he sat up straight. Ear's twitching, locating the sound. It came again. He staggered up and turned around, leaning on the stump. He saw something move behind some trees.  
"Hello?" he looked around. Next thing something leapt over the top of him. Scaring the sh*t out of him. He ducked, another came, and another. Then something came at him and swept him up and started to run.  
"What?"  
"Quiet!" hushed the thing. It ran into a cave and set Razor down. Razor swung around to see what it was. It hid in the shadows.  
"Who are you?" it didn't answer. Razor staggered up and went to walk towards it but it stepped back.  
"I won't hurt you," he explained.  
"Yeh" the thing joked, "But I could hurt you," it stated.  
"How? Show yourself"  
The thing hesitated and stepped forward into the light. Razor eyes widened as fell back in fright, the thing was a Phelosar Raptor, but a little different. It had the legs, tail, and *huge* claws of one but the top half was almost feline. It was a *she*, he could tell (^-^) It was rather slender. It's head was allot like a Kat's but it's muzzle was a little different, it didn't have a feline nose, it just had nostrils, and you could see *all* it's teeth. Razor's mouth moved, but nothing came out.  
"What are you?" she asked  
"I'm a kat," he stated getting up.  
"Kat?" she looked confused.  
"You've never seen a cat before?"  
"No." She walked towards him, "But you must look pretty good for them to like you". Razor tilted his head sideways as if saying *what? *. She smirked and pointed outside the cave. Razor looked to find small, knee-high dinosaur type-things looking in.  
"And what are those?" he asked, not taking his eyes off them.  
"Carvavouars" it stated. Razor looked at her then looked back.  
"And I suppose they want to eat me" he stated, getting up.  
"Not while I'm here," she said  
"Why not?" he looked at her again. She smirked,  
"Because I'm a bigger carnavouar than they are" Razor stepped back from her.  
"Are you going to eat me?" he hesitated,  
"I don't know," she started, walking around Razor, "I haven't decided yet". Razor gulped.  
"You look too scrawny and bony for a good meal," she stated in disgust, "Not too much muscle."  
"Well thanks" Razor huffed. It just glared at him from the remark. It snorted and went to walk off.  
"Wait! Where are you going?" he ran after her.  
"They'll enjoy you more than what I would" she stated as she started to run.  
"WAIT!" called Razor. He started to run after her, but had no hope of keeping up. He turned to look behind him as he ran; the other Carno-saurs were hot on his tail. He turned back and kept running. He tripped a few times but he managed to get up and keep running. He ran until he couldn't run anymore. Finally he fell and couldn't get up again. The Carno-saurs gathered around him and started to rip into his limp body. He yelled in pain. Suddenly, they were interrupted by a loud high-pitched screech. She came running from the left, claws out and started *spilling guts*. She had killed all the others when she looked at Razor. Razor was exhausted. He lay there on his stomached, panting. He was covered in cuts and grazes. His uniform torn to shreds. She stood there, watching his every move. He struggled desperately to get up, but his body couldn't do it. He lay there, watching her. His eyes were pleading to her to help him. She didn't budge. She'd seen this sorta thing many times. It's how all her *meals* looked before they dyed. She went to start but something made her stop. She didn't know what, but she just couldn't bring herself to *eat* him. A rustling noise came from behind her and she looked up. It was one like her, but male.  
"Greeting's Tanika" it stated.  
"What do you want Coratin" she snapped.  
"Oh nothing, just wondering what all the commotion was about" it looked at Razor, "What on earth are you eating?" Tanika looked at Razor.  
"I'm not eating it," she stated,  
"Tanika! Don't tell me! One of our tribes greatest killers is going soft!" Coratin started to laugh. Tanika grabbed Coratin around the throat. He stopped laughing.  
"Yeh, that's right!" she stated, "I am one of the greatest killers, and I'll kill you in a minute if you don't start to show any respect!" she snapped, throwing him to the ground beside Razor. Razor lye there watching. Coratin coughed as he got up.  
"You think your so good, don't you Tanika?" he coughed. Tanika said nothing,  
"Just because you're the chiefs daughter, it means nothing out here!" he snapped. She glared at him and hissed as she lunged at him. He shot back and fled away. She snickered and looked back at Razor. Razor gazed at her through his glazed eyes.   
"Well," she stated, "We'd better get you some help" she picked him up and started to walk in the direction that Carotin ran.  
"Wh-ere..are you..tak-ing me?" he panted.  
"To my village" she stated as she started off into a smooth run. Razor looked up and watched the blurry treetops go by, slowly, his eyes closed and he passed out...  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
What happened to T-bone? What *will* happen to Razor? You'll have to wait untill next chapter!  
Please Review.. 


End file.
